


World Shock

by FireEye



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: On surviving the end of the world.





	World Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



There was a collective rush of _everyone’s accounted for_ , _everyone’s alive_.  Trembling hands and harsh embraces.  Expel is restored, the universe is saved.

 _The End_.

Simple, elegant.

Chisato lets out a breath.  Takes in the next.  The air is alien, unfamiliar.  Filled with chatter as shock sets in and they argue over where to go next.  Where _do_ you go, after saving the galaxy?

Dias walks away.

The rest find the nearest tavern.  Full of bright, hopeful faces.

Hands settle on her shoulders.  Chisato looks up to find Noel staring down.

The world ended today, and no one knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this small Chisato-in-general thing.


End file.
